Hair
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Sesshomaru really always has been a dreadful, possessive pup.


_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha._

"Sesshomaru! Stop pulling my hair!" Tearful sapphire eyes appraised the older boy as she rubbed her tender scalp, her childishly rounded face pink with anger.

"Hmf. This Sesshomaru likes it. And this Sesshomaru does what he likes." Haughtily, he tugged her hair again and then pulled her to his side when she tried to step away. "You cannot leave this Sesshomaru's side." His grip on her tightened.

"Ow! Why are you so mean to me?" Looking down at the ground, she nearly cried when she felt his claws bite into her skin. "I want to go home... When will you let me go home?" Her voice was a low whimper, tears shining in her eyes.

Frowning, he took her hand and started tugging her towards the palace once more. "You are home as long as you are with this Sesshomaru."

* * *

><p>Letting out a slow sigh, a disapproving look in his liquid gold eyes, the elder inu gestured for his son to enter his study. "Sesshomaru... I cannot have you torturing the little human all the time. She assisted you once. And you have rewarded her by keeping her prisoner, pinching her, tugging her hair, and generally abusing her good nature."<p>

Glaring at his father, the stubborn boy's lips thinned into a strained line. "I have also given her the finest clothes, provided her with nourishment that she would never receive in a human village, and allowed her to begin receiving an education as well as training in her miko abilities. She has no family, she has no real home to go to. Why should she not remain by my side? She is mine, to do with as I please, until _I_ decide that she may leave."

The possessive gleam in his son's eyes startled even the mighty Inutaisho. "My son... Kagome is human. She grows like a human. Soon, within a mere decade in fact, she will be of age to marry and have children. And she will die before you reach adulthood. To keep her would be selfish."

"Death will not claim what is mine!" Fury simmered beneath his normally icy gold orbs, his markings becoming more prominent and jagged. Suddenly, the child stopped, his demeanor becoming calm and cool once more. "Kagome is mine and mine alone."

Stunned, the taiyoukai watched his son depart. "Kagome... I will take you away from him. I will insure your safety for as long as possible." The words were soft, and met only the walls of his study. But his eyes were determined. He would not allow his son to rip apart something so pure.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru?" Cautiously, the little girl stepped towards the older boy, resting a hand on his tense shoulder.<p>

Grabbing her wrist a little roughly, the boy pulled her to his chest. She looked so small and weak, but he saw what his father spoke of. She had been only three when they'd met and now she was five, her growth impressive in speed though he still towered over her at the size of a human ten year old. But he looked the same as he had two years ago. It made him a little bitter. "You are growing. Too quickly."

Squirming, his grip too tight to be comfortable, the little miko bore her sapphire irises into him. "I'm human..." She let out a whimper when his grip tightened. "Please Sesshomaru..." Her eyes filled with tears. "I promise to come see you one day. Just please, let me go. I want to go home."

A growl ripped through his throat as he pinned her to the wall. "You are **_mine_**."

The statement sent shivers down the young girl's spine, terror flashing through her eyes. "Y-y-you can't just-just claim me!" She knew what it meant for a male to claim a female. And she knew that even the youngest youkai were possessive of the ones they intended to mate.

Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru leaned in and licked a tear that slid down her cheek. "You claimed this Sesshomaru first, little Kagome. Or do you not remember?" His eyes were dark with anger that she was fighting his claim.

"I was protecting you! I wanted to help you, and all you do is hurt me! Let me go!" Fire blazed in her sapphire eyes, her blunt little nails biting into his arm.

Throwing her to the floor, the young male stood over her. "I will find a way, Kagome. Death will not claim you before I do." He sat down next to her, manner becoming a little gentle as he stroked her hair. "I love you, little miko. You belong to me." His tone was no longer condescending as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, holding her in a tender way.

Frightened and confused, the little girl could only let him. "Will you stop hurting me?"

Smirking a little, he tugged her hair as he had before. "Hn... I like it when your eyes blaze." With that, he stood, carrying her to her bedroom. Once inside, he laid her down, kissing her forehead. "Sleep well."

As soon as he disappeared, Kagome began to sob into her pillow.

* * *

><p>In the predawn light, Inutaisho crept into the little girl's bedroom. "Kagome? Wake up, Kagome." He gently shook her awake, smiling softly at her adorably befuddled expression. "You're leaving today. I have appointed one of my men to take you back to your village. You must leave now though. Sesshomaru will wake within an hour."<p>

Tears of gratitude clouded her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you Inutaisho-sama." She kissed his cheek the way a daughter would her father and quickly got up, wanting to be ready to leave as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>As the miko was carried on the back of a soldier, an enraged roar reached her ears. She shivered. "Hurry! Please hurry!"<p>

Speeding as he felt his young Lord take his true form, the male felt a tingle of fear. Was this human really the heir's mate-to-be? If so, he would die, no matter Inutaisho's actions. But when he heard the small girl whimper and cling more tightly to him, his resolve cemented. If the boy had made her frightened of him than he did not deserve to keep her. "Hold tight, Little One."

* * *

><p>Red. That's all he could see as he trailed the two. Her scent was laced with fear now! She should never have left him! His eyes narrowed as he bounded after them, his paws hitting the ground at a constant steady rate. They were in sight. He opened his mouth and howled.<p>

Whimpering, the blue eyed girl bit her lip. "Don't take me to the village... Take me to the woods. He'll hurt the villagers if I go there."

Nodding his agreement, the older man ran into the forest until he came to a clearing, setting the girl down. "I'll hold him off. Just go."

Frightened, the little girl thanked him quickly and sprinted towards the trees. A pained cry from behind and the sound of paws beating against the earth let her know the soldier had already died. He would get to her, the woods wouldn't matter. Spotting a well, she ran towards it, drawn by the pulse of ancient magic. Looking over her shoulder only a moment, she jumped in, hitting her head as light engulfed her.

Time became meaningless. Suspended in the air, she heard many shouts, cries of the ages as centuries passed and finally, commands to burn something with a body. And suddenly, a pink light burried itself in her side. She landed.

* * *

><p>Cold golden orbs regarded the young woman with veiled interest. Since joining his hanyou brother's group, he had been enraptured by the woman who shared the name of a long lost friend.<p>

Sapphire eyes peeked at the stoic lord a moment before she offered him a hesitant smile. "Is there something I can do for you, Sesshomaru-sama? We still have plenty of food if you're hungry." Her tone was polite and quiet as she put both Shippou and Rin into sleeping bags as they'd already fallen asleep.

"No." His answer was clipped as he offered her a nod of thanks for her concern.

"Feh. Like the ice block would lower himself to eating 'disgusting human food'," Inuyasha mocked, setting his ramen down before freezing. His nose twitched an he left without another word.

Sighing, Kagome turned to the quiet inu taiyoukai. "Do you smell bones and graveyard soil?" At his nod she let out another sigh. "Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama." Turning her attention to her remaining companions, the miko feigned a smile. "Did I tell you what I learned recently?"

Miroku looked up from his meditation and smiled softly at her. "What is it, Kagome-sama?"

Sango peered up as she scratched Kirara's ears. "Something interesting in 'school'? I thought you graduated though..."

Shaking her head, the miko looked up at the stars. "I found adoption papers. Apparently I'm not really a Higurashi-And I might finally know why I love it here more than home... Apparently when I was five, my okaa-san found me at the bottom of the well with my head cracked wide open. I don't remember anything about that or anything before. Apparently I only told her my name was Kagome and then I was in a coma for three weeks. By the time I woke, my okaa-san had apparently already gotten a lawyer and started the adoption process. So, this might actually be my proper time."

Silent, the taiyoukai tuned out the responses of the two other humans and merely stared at the miko. It couldn't be... Suddenly, he lurched forward and yanked on her hair.

"OW! Sess-" the blue eyed beauty began but suddenly froze when she met his intense gold eyes. She let out a groan as memories flooded her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Cautiously, the three year old picked her way towards the injured youkai. "Um... I'm the acting miko of this village. What are your intentions here?" Her voice was meek and quiet as she looked at the older boy.<em>

_Glaring wordlessly at the small child, the golden eyed boy couldn't help but snort. Miko or not, she was scarcely out of infancy!_

_"Um... If you're not going to hurt anyone, I can help you." Hesitantly, she sat down next to him, taking a small container from her haori. She opened it to reveal a thick medicinal paste. "This will help sooth the burns." She carefully applied the salve to his damaged flesh, kissing his forehead at the end. "You're a good patient, Youkai-san. I'll be back with food for you! Oh! And I'm Kagome."_

_Thinking her vaguely insane, the stoic boy merely watched her._

-SSS-_  
><em>

_The fire crackled merrily in the dark of night, revealing two children. The female child was smiling uncertainly and talking about nonsense. The male simply listened._

_"But you've healed so well! I'm sure you'll be able to leave soon-Three days of rest is probably a lot for a youkai like you." She stood, intending to return to her village, wincing when pain shot through her leg._

_Gold eyes narrowed as he yanked the girl into his lap. "You are injured."_

_Cheeks flaming, the sapphire eyed girl turned away. "I-I... When you slept, a panther youkai came to kill you. I purified it, but he hurt my leg a little when he threw me into the tree..." Embarassed, she tried to get up, shamed at her weakness._

_Holding her tightly to him, rage bubbled in his chest. He pushed the leg of her hakama up and inspected the bruised flesh. "Hn. I will be well enough to travel by morning. You will come to be treated by a healer from my home." He held her to him once more when she tried to wriggle free. "Sleep."_

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru..." Shock ran rampant through her system. The memories were suddenly so clear. "I..."<p>

Eyes narrowing at her obvious recognition and uncertainty, he stood, grasping her wrist and pulling her away from her befuddled companions. As soon as they were out of earshot, he turned to her. "You still belong to me." He squeezed her wrist a bit but then took her hand, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Anger suddenly rose within her, cheeks flushing bright red. "I am not an object, Sesshomaru! I belong to no one! Why do you think I ran away? You were possessive to the point of being frightening! Please... Leave me be."

Looking down at her, rage burned inside him, tinging his eyes crimson. "Do you think that this Sesshomaru would ever let you go again?" He pressed her back into a tree, one clawed hand resting lightly on her throat, not exerting pressure, but a clear warning. "It would be well within this Sesshomaru's rights to punish you." His gaze became a little gentler as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers lightly. "But I do not wish to harm you, Kagome."

Sapphire pools were wide with shock as he kissed her. She couldn't even summon the will to move as he kissed her again, his lips slow and gentle. Finally, she pushed on his chest, whimpering a little.

The beast within him reacted quickly to the female's whimper, breaking the kiss to sniff at her neck. "At the end of the quest, you will return with me to the West and you will become my mate."

Surprising herself, the miko gave a slow nod. "But only... Do you love me, Sesshomaru?"

Arching an eyebrow, trailed a claw along her jaw. "I have not claimed another, Kagome. You are my only mate." His tone was light. It was his own way of declaring his feelings, but he knew she understood.

Letting out a slow sigh, she allowed him to guide her back to camp. She did not love him. But she knew she would one day. "Oh, and Sesshomaru? Never pull my hair again."

The taiyoukai smirked, trailing his claws through her silky locks fondly. "I know other ways to make your eyes blaze now."


End file.
